1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to program code protection, and in particular to apparatuses for securing program code stored in a non-volatile memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secure apparatus is one that protects the contents of the device from unauthorized copying or alteration. Secure content includes program code whose security against access and copying by those other than the owner or other authorized persons is desirable. Accordingly, what is needed are apparatuses for securing program code stored in a non-volatile memory.